


Save The Earth for Me

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Klance Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Or not, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Klance Week: Red/Blue<br/>Lance ponders about his relationship with Keith, little does he know that it might already be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Earth for Me

 

Ever since he first met him Lance had been the kind of person he simply couldn't get a grasp on.

No matter what he did, he always managed to surprise Keith in one way or another.

And he felt like he was drowning.

Spending time with Lance, talking to Lance; everything was coloured _blue_.

Looking at Lance, his field of vision seemed to turn _blue_ as well.

Keith was interested in this strange boy, to say the least. Never before had he felt like that.

At first he had thought of him as careless, egoistic and obnoxious. But Lance wasn't like that after all.

He used to keep his emotions to himself and tried to entertain the group to distract them from their worries.

Sometimes Keith thought he had made it his job to keep them all sane, even though he himself might end up breaking apart in the process.

Lance's loyalty was his downfall as well. Perhaps this was the reason why Keith adored him so much. They were complete opposites, similar to _fire_ and _ice_ in relation.

But people on earth used to say opposites attract, didn't they?

Still, he wouldn't admit having thought any of this out loud.

To him, Lance was like a thunderstorm. Wild and free, all kinds of colours storming through the air, yet mainly shades of _blue_ tainting the lack of colour in life.

Dark hues of _blue_ , Lance's eyes never failed to amaze Keith as well.

In the beginning, the both of them had clashed horribly. They had been too different, still unwilling to form bonds, had been too far away to understand each other.

Slowly, they had opened up and became partners.

Still, Lance and their relationship to each other was disturbingly new to Keith. An abundance of unknown, yet exciting emotions.

 

Back in school fame and fortune were everything Lance focussed on. No matter what he did, he strove to get better and better. He had to be the best without any exceptions.

Yet there was this guy: Keith. Whatever he did, he ended up being better than Lance. And it drove Lance insane. Why was he always trying to be better than him?

When thinking about Keith, he saw the colour _red_. He felt anger and something else which he wasn't quite able to identify.

The day he had seen Keith for the first time, he had become his bitter rival.

Then everything had happened too fast. Suddenly they were in space, defending the earth and its citizens, light-years away from their families.

In space, Lance had nothing to prove. Still, he wasn't able to let go of their rivalry at first.

Days, maybe months later a bomb of the Galra had gotten him and after emerging from his temporary coma to shoot an enemy, he had slipped.

From this moment on, their relationship had progressively started to improve.

Lance now associated Keith with a different shade of _red_ , which held a completely different meaning than the first one. It was his little secret.

Sure, Keith might be quick to judge and easy to provoke, but that was just the way he was.

Alive and filled with an never-ending amount of energy, he was a burning flame itself.

 

Now everything Lance could see was red, red, _red_.

Red, the colour of Keith's suit.

Red, the colour of Keith's lion.

 _Red_ , the colour of blood pumping through Keith's veins, which now quickly left his body, oozing out of several severe injuries. There were too many of them. He lost too much blood in a time span that was way too short.

How much blood could a human lose before dying?

Lance didn't know and honestly, he didn't want to find out in his near future.

He hurriedly checked out Keith's wound, tried to fix what could still be fixed. If only he were able to work even faster.

'Hang in there buddy,' he whispered. His voice was hoarse. Lance was desperate.

His own eyes were filled with so much _blue_ while his hands were covered in so much _red_.

 _Red_ like Keith's blood.

Keith's blood.

So much _blood_.

This never should have happened. Things shouldn't have turned out like this.

Keith had left Team Voltron half a year ago to join the Galra. Back then, no one and nothing had been able to stop him. Solely thinking about it still hurt.

The newly formed Team Voltron, now including Allura, had made its way to finally destroy Galra.

But the Galra awaited them. Various detonations were supposed to kill them. Keith knew about it.

So he decided to step in and stop the detonations from firing. He had been too late by a few ticks.

Yes, he had stopped the detonations. Yet he had also sacrificed himself in the process, just to save his friends.

He had blown up the whole control centre.

 

Lance's eyes were clouded with _blue_.

Keith was covered completely in _red_ , barely even conscious. Then another coughing fit shook him, spitting out blood.

Lance cradled him in his arm, held onto him. Their hands were joined.

'Lance,' Keith let his finger slide down his cheek, leaving a trail of _red_ behind. 'Save the earth for me.'

Blue oceans hidden in Lance's eyes were the last thing Keith saw before his vision blurred to finally fade into darkness.

Somewhere distant, yet also close he could hear someone shouting his name.

Now, he was too tired to answer.

 

He shouted his name, begged him to stay awake.

No answer.

The red blood looked disturbing on his pale skin. This wasn't right. Lance could make out every single bruise on it, could make out every single scratch.

Had he always looked this young?

Lance leaned down and kissed his cheek. 'You idiot. _Blue_ would've been much better for you.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this oneshot, I myself am proud of this one, to say the least. Comments would be beautiful! ~Glen


End file.
